Questions
by QuincePaste
Summary: HPDM SLASH all the question you want to ask the Dragon and more.
1. Chapter 1

**"QUESTIONS"**

A/N: hello all, just something that I've been working on, hope you all enjoy. Ummm yeah, it's a bit weird but i like it hope you do too. Oh and if i get enough reviews i might just turn it into a story, don't know if i can think of enough questions, but still.

**Disclaimer:** As far as i no, i don't own these two, but the situation is completely my own idea.

**Warning: **Slash, aka male x male action. Don't like don't read. Simple.

**

* * *

**

_Will you dance?_

With you?

_Will you ever say that you love me?_

In this lifetime?

_Do you cry at night?_

Boys don't cry, do they?

_Will you want me?_

Are you dreaming?

_Will you admit you're gay?_

Did hell freeze over?

_Will you ever need me?_

Have I ever needed anyone?

"I know that you need me." I smiled

"That's not a question." He grinned back at me.

"Game's over. You win." He always won.

"Do I get a prize for winning?"

"You get me, that's should be enough."

"Yeah right like your worth that much."

"Thanks. I'll just leave you and your cock to it then, shall I?"

"User." He lent forward to claim my mouth with his own.

Tongues rubbing up and down.

Stroking, sucking, licking, tasting.

His hands under my shirt.

Fingernails digging into my lower back.

My hands in his hair pulling him closer.

Grinding my hips against his.

Knocking. Knocking? What the hell is knocking?!

"Grrrwwwlllllll." He groaned under his breath

"This is why I hate meeting you here."

"I know, but it's more comfortable."

"Hello?" came the soft voice from outside. "I know that this room is in use but I really need to find someone, can I please just come in for a second?"

"Deep breaths, Dragon. It's only a small child." I calmed, untangling myself from his legs, ignoring the whine of desperation from behind me.

"Whore."

"You're the slut around here baby and put your shirt on please, you don't want scare the boy now do you?" I said glancing to his left wrist where his tattoo sat twisting and turning with a mind of its own.

"Don't worry about it, I'm leaving. I have better things to do with my time than sit around waiting for you to find the time of day for _moi_!" He got up of the black couch where we had previously been lying on. Swinging his blond hair over his shoulder as he disappeared with a muttered spell.

"Fag." I muttered under my breath.

"Knock, Knock."

"Alright I'm coming." Now slightly pissed off at the persistent knocking.

I yanked open the door, and strode out, not bothering to look at the 3rd year boy I had scared,

"You can have the fucking room, I'm finished." And I made my way back to my lonely bed, completely unsatisfied.

_

* * *

_

Have you ever sucked off Ron?

_Did you ever want to have a sex change?_

Baby I'm HOT! Why would I?

_Have you ever kissed a teacher?_

Who knows what people do when drunk?

_Will you marry me?_

Why bother answering?

_Can you say sorry?_

I have no need, I'm always right, right?

_Do you like the way I do this?_

Mmhhhhhhhhhhhhhhaaaaaarggggggggghm!!!

I laughed; he was so sensitive to my touch.

"I win." I whispered.

"No." he gasped disbelieving. "You never win."

"Ha." I gurgled into his throat. "That's where you're wrong, I _always_ win."

"No I do, you said so yourself."

"Baby, I have you that makes me a winner no matter what the game."

"You're just trying to get in my pants."

"I already am." Running my fingers under the waistband of his oh-so-tight jeans.

The sound of the zipper being pulled echoed of the walls. I ran my tongue across the base of his neck to where his collarbone started.

"Stop." He groaned, push lightly at my chest.

"Why?" he had never said that before.

"Because I asked you too." He's usual smirk in place.

"Ok then." Two could play at that game, I got off him and waked to the door, "Cya tomorrow, hope you sleep well."

I was granted the look of horror as I walked out the door heading back to my bed.

_

* * *

_

You're going on a trip, when?

_Do you live your life in fear?_

Fear is only a state of mind, isn't it?

_Can I meet your parents?_

Do you have a death wish?

_Are you seeing anyone else?_

When do you give me the time?

_Can I blow you in potions?_

Can Snape join too?

_Will you break me heart?_

When did you give it to me?

"Too long ago." I murmured.

"What?" he looked up from his nails.

"Never mind, you win." I got up and went to stoke the fire. "When did you find this room?"

"Yesterday, I asked Snape if he knew somewhere where I could study in peace with being interrupted by anyone, and he suggested here. Don't you like it?" he said getting up and coming to stand behind me. I turned so I faced him.

"I love it, I can now make you scream my name when you come and not worry about anyone hearing it." My fingers were making small red patterns on his white chest.

"Malfoy's never scream."

"Of course not baby, of course not."

My tongue was as far as his navel when there was a loud explosion from above our heads, all four of them.

"What the fuck?"

"Who cares?" he dragged my head back into its previous position.

"Mmfffft." He didn't deserve to get off that easily; no I'd make him work. I began my track back up his torso licking and nipping as I went.

"No, please." Begging, that was new. "Pleeeeaaaaaaaaaaaasssseeee!"

Whining even better.

I finished my trek with a chaste kiss on his mouth and sat back so that there was a foot of space between us.

His eyes turned to slits when he realised that I wasn't going to move again. He growled.

"I. HAVEN'T. HAD. SEX. IN. TWO. DAYS. POTTER!"

"Don't blame that on me, that's your fault. Stop treating me like some whore that you can fuck and then dump when it suits you."

"You're not a whore, you ask your questions then we have sex, that's what WE do!"

"Not anymore."

"Why"

"Because, I've given up."

Blink.

"Given what up?"

"Given up on you." And again I walked out leaving him with that look of horror on his face.


	2. Chapter 2

**"QUESTIONS"**

A/N: hello all, ok so I finally finished the second part and here it is. I hope it was worth the wait and if it wasn't I don't really want to know. It changed a lot while I was writing it so its not quite where I wanted it to be but there you go.

**Disclaimer:** As far as i no, i don't own these two, but the situation is completely my own idea.

**Warning: **Slash, aka male x male action. Don't like don't read. Simple.

**

* * *

**

_Did you want to be a Death Eater?_

Do you want to be a Hero?

_Are you happy now?_

What is Happy?

_Do you want to have sex tonight?_

With you?

_Will, you forgive me if I say sorry?_

Can I refuse?

_Will you sit with me at breakfast tomorrow?_

Do you want me to?

_Can you taste the chocolate in my mouth?_

Why bother asking?

"Mfffft!" His tongue was running across the roof of my mouth, trying to find the remains of the chocolate frog I just ate. He had ignored me for all of 6 hours, I had expected him to not come tonight, but he did, just like he did every night. I asked my questions and he physically attacked me. Everything was normal, but then it wasn't.

He was the one to pull away this time.

"What was that about yesterday, if you were a girl I would say that you have PMS, but seeing as I _know _your definitely not a girl, what was with the mood swing?"

"It really doesn't matter, does it?" I pulled his mouth back to connect with mine, only to be pushed away again.

"Umm, hello since WHEN did we change roles?"

"Since neither of us had had a release in 3 days." That would get him.

"I want to know what the fuck is going on."

"No." Blink.

"What?" his voice was lower than usual

"I said no."

"Nobody tells a Malfoy NO, not even someone who gives as good head as you do."

_

* * *

_

Yes – Monosyllable answer

"Draco that's not how you play and you know it."

_Did you spike the pumpkin juice at the Snow Ball?_

With extra hot Vulline Rum. – Good forming sentences.

"Draco." I warned

"Let me ask a question."

"Fine." I was annoyed but also curious to see where he was taking this.

What did you mean when you said you already gave me your heart?

And why haven't we had sex in a week??

Oh, and where have you been for the last 3 days???

I should have known this was coming, yet I was still unprepared.

"Fine and that was more than one."

I told you I gave you my heart cause its true.

Why we haven't had sex is as much your fault as mine.

And I have been busy with stuff for Dumbledore for the last few days.

"I waited for you, you could have said you weren't coming." - That was what he was most annoyed about? The fact that I hadn't told him I was going to be busy? Oh the pretty boy was getting attached.

I smiled down at his place on the floor from my position on the couch.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you, I will next time."

"Who say's there's going to be a next time, huh?" Oh so that how we're going to play is it. Well ok then, but you asked for it.

"What? You're going to finally give in and agree to marry that Parkinson girl are you?"

"I might be."

"Good, I have been dying to see what Seamus is like I bed for ages and if your going to be busy with that _SLUT_ then I suppose ill have the time to find out." I smirk and stood up, walking over to the liquor cabinet.

"Like fuck you will."

"Then don't say thing like that to hurt me." I downed the tumbler and started into his stormy grey eyes. "But I guess I should be use to it, you've been hurting me all my life." I sighed and left him alone in that warm, dark room.

* * *

Why do you do this to me?

_Do you want me to stop?_

Will you ever give me a straight answer?

_Have you ever given me one?_

How can you sit there like nothing has changed?

_How can you assume it will ever be the same?_

Harry will you please answer me?

_Draco will you ever love me?_

How can I?

_How can you not?_

I looked into his eyes and saw the confliction emotions flitting through them. Tonight we had switched roles he asked the questions this time and I had answered and this is where it had lead us. Me practically screaming at him to love me, him sitting there starring back at me unsure of what to do.

It was amusing to think that I could do that to him. A Malfoy stumped into silence by a mere half-blood.

"You're right how can I not?" He woke me from my ponderings. The sound of his broken voice vibrating around the room as he left. And yet again one of us was left in a stunned silence in the middle of an unused room.

_

* * *

_

He spun me around and around the clothe-ridden floor.

With you? **Forever.**

_Will you ever say that you love me?_

He whispered sweet words of love in my ear.

In this lifetime? **And forever more.**

_Do you cry at night?_

He licked his way don't my sweaty chest.

Boys don't cry, do they? **Only when they're loved ones are hurting.**

_Will you want me?_

He pounded into me telling me with his body how much.

Are you dreaming? **Can't you feel my want, need, love.**

_Will you admit you're gay?_

He screamed my name as he came inside on me.

Did hell freeze over? **Cause my world just stoped for you.**

_Will you ever need me?_

He's eye's changed from their dark lust ridden state to look at me in adoration.

Have I ever needed anyone? **Cause all I'm seeing is you**

"Draco, do you love me?" I was happy, we were together. Not in the conventional sense, not in the public sense. Not even with the promise of a tomorrow. But we were together in heart. And that was all we needed.

But I still had to ask the questions, that's what I did.

"Harry how can you doubt it."

And he answered and then we had sex. Again and again and again.

It was what we did.


End file.
